


Coccinelle

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anti-Hero, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 19 Anti-Hero, F/M, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 19 Anti-Hero"Hey, dipshit!"Bang!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Coccinelle

Day 19 Anti-Hero 

"Hey, dipshit!" 

Bang! 

A shot rang through the complex as the bullet went through the man's hand. 

"Don't go touching people without permission! Ya hear?" 

The man nodded vigorously and scampered off, only to run into the brick wall that is Red Hood. 

"I didn't say you could leave." 

Coccinelle walked out of the shadows, gun pulled out. 

"Now, buddy. You're going to make a deal with me and my friend, Red Hood. You stick to that deal and you won't have to see our sad faces, again. If you don't, our sad faces will be the last ones you'll see." 

….. 

A crackle sounded in her ear, "Coccinelle, we need you and Red Hood in the Cave." 

She groaned, "Yeah, yeah. We'll come." 

She looked at the guy tied up in the wooden chair. 

"Looks like you got lucky, Bud. Stick to the deal next time." 

She swung off. 

….. 

She met Jason in the opening of the cave. 

"What do you think they want?" 

He grinned, "It's probably something really bad if they want both of us in." 

….. 

"We'll split up into teams, Red Hood and Nightwing. I'll go with Red Robin. Spoiler and Black Bat. And Robin and Coccinelle. Do your assignment. And no guns!" 

Marinette and Jason groaned. 

….. 

Coccinelle sat on a rooftop staring at the compound in front of her. 

"I'm so bored." 

"Me too." 

She was surprised, it wasn't often Robin agreed with her. 

"Are you sick?" 

He stared at her incredulously, "No, I'm not sick." 

"Huh." 

….. 

As it turns out when Coccinelle and Robin weren't at eachothers throats, they got along quite well (well enough to stick their tongues down eachother's throats at least) 

A crackle sounded through the earpiece. 

"Robin, Coccinelle. Status?" 

Coccinelle cleared her throat, "All clear. Nothing kissing-- I mean missing." 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr@chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
